


Something new.

by ArtyMara1992



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Auras, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMara1992/pseuds/ArtyMara1992
Summary: When Isha came to DS9 she was looking for a new home. While on a mission things change for the better. Part of a possibly longer story





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a dream I had when I fell asleep on the couch watch DS9. I know the characters are OC (though I tried to keep Garak as in Character as possible.) Enjoy.

As I sat alone on a small bunk in the cramped sleeping quarters of the runabout I tried to ignore the glimpses of the Auras I could see from the main room. Greys, red, blues mixed with a dash of green. Their auras had been steadily getting more negative and dark as they spent more time in my presence and it filled me with disappointment when I was faced with the possibility of not being accepted again. I had travelled to deep space 9 in a chance to find somewhere to belong. Where my talents as an alternative healer might have been accepted. But it seemed my mixed blood was working against me from the start. And if it wasn't my heritage that made people distrust me it was the way I practiced my art. In a place where everything was governed by science, I had expected scepticism in most places, but a Bajoron space-station, near the temple of the prophets, I expected to maybe being more open to what I did. But they seemed to be as narrow minded as everywhere else.

My herbal remedies were looked at almost like poisons, added to the fact that I could almost tell what someone was feeling before even they knew, and it almost felt like I was on old earth, and at any moment someone would call for a witch trial.

I wasn't sure why I had been invited on this mission to a small settlement on Bajor. I couldn't take the stunted silence in the main room so had quickly made my excuses to get away from the others. 

To be fair I had made a couple of friend on the station. The Cardashian tailor Garak, had seem to take a liken to me from them moment I walked into his store and ordered a who new wardrobe. Personally I think he liked me so much as I was willing to be a living manikin for him to try out new outfits. My wardrobe was filled with colours and fabrics of all different natures. Garak never asked questions and I never asked him anything beyond the general day to day running of the station. I had seen how others had acted round him, even heard him called a spy a few times. I'm guessing he enjoyed my simple unassuming presence. Plus his aura was the most calming in the station being a light mix of blue and indigo. 

Garak was also on this mission, along with Chief O'Brien, Major Kira, and Doctor Bashir. Garak's presence was as much of a mystery as my own. I knew the Chief was coming due to a malfunction of the replicators in the village, and Major Kira was coming as the village refused to deal with any outsiders without a Bajoran escort. Bashir was along due to the rumours of injuries in the settlement. I couldn't figure out why Garak and Myself were along but it was nice to get away from the station and would be interesting in seeing Bajor with my own eyes.

The sudden lack of light was the first sign of something going wrong, as was the sudden influx of red in everyone's auras as the shuttle craft started to drip. I never made it to the main room when a voice yell, “brace for impact”. And everything turned black.


	2. Healer heal thy self.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isha has been injured in the crash, what is she to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as before

“Isha?” Someone was tapping my face, and the floor felt lumpy and hard beneath my back. “Isha?” A hand on my should cause me to yelp in sudden pain. Blinking my eyes hard to chance away the darkness, I looked up into the relieved face of Garak. “Good your awake.”

looking around from my position on the floor I could see Bashir and O'Brian huddled round Kira as they used a tri-corder to take readings on a wound on her forehead. A few feet away I could see the runabout, crumpled on the floor. I looked at Garak for an explanation.

“A simple system fail-er. I'm sure if we were further from the planet, Chief O'Brian would have been able to prevent the crash, but we were already in orbit and there simply wasn't time to do more then aim for a bare area of land. Easy...” I had tried to sit up on to fall with a stifled scream as I put wait onto my right arm “you seem to have been pretty knocked about during the landing. While the others were pulling the Major free, I remembered you had gone into the back earlier and decided to launch a rescue mission of my own.”

I grabbed Garak's right hand in my left squeezing it in thanks, giving him a pained smile. “Thank you Garak. I don't suppose my bag survived...” I noticed it sitting close to my feet”.. the crash. I see you thought of everything. Help me sit up?”

With gentle hands that most wouldn't believe him capable of, Garak helped me into a sitting position, leaving one hand on my good shoulder to help keep me balanced.

“I'm pretty sure my shoulder is dislocated, and I'm going to need Doctor Bashir's help to set it but he seems a little tied up at the moment with the Major....”

Garak interrupted me looking slightly ashamed.

“He gave you a quick exam while you were unconscious. You are right about the dislocated shoulder. You also have broken a couple of your fingers. He seem to think they can wait till we reach the settlement or rescue arrives, before going to treat Major Kira.” He seemed angry on my behalf.

I looked down trying to ignore the hurt that was going through me. I knew the doctor was not a vicious man by nature, but had felt threatened since I had come to the station. Almost like a I was a competing Doctor after his job, when all I really wanted to do was help people, maybe even help by merging our two styles of healing together. 

Coughing I shoved the hurt away before rummaging in my bag. 

“OK, then if you don't mind, my friend, helping me out. Getting my shoulder back into place should be relatively simple if not painful, and strapping my fingers as well.”

Garak looked at me solemnly and his aura spiked green in compassion before he nodded.

“OK let lean me against this large rock here. That should do. Now this is willow bark..” I showed him a think piece of bark in my hand. “When you set my shoulder I'm going to bite into it, one to stop me scream and two, its a mild painkiller....” I then went on to explain how to set my shoulder and pulled a long strip of cloth out of my bag to use as a make shift sling. 

Nodding I placed the bark in my mouth and bit down hard, but it didn't stop the strangled whine that escaped my throat as my shoulder went back in with a sickening pop. I spat out the bark and panted for a few seconds.

“Don't put it in a sling yet, I need to sort out my fingers.” Poor Garak was looking slightly ill, but never the less stayed steadily by my side as I carefully manipulated the bone in my fingers, before directing him on splinting them and binding them straight. “Now lets get me strapped into the sling.” 

Getting my arm strapped into position nearly caused me to pass out, but soon I was leaning against Garak's side, arm strapped securely across my chest as I chew on another bit of willow bark, carefully cleaning a cut on the back of Garak's hand, while I observed the others.

“Garak? Do you notice something strange about this picture?”

“You mean besides the fact no-one has so much as check on either of us since you regain consciousness?” 

“No not that, watch Bashir.” We watched carefully for a few minuets

“I see what you mean my dear, he isn't using his dominate hand. In fact I cant recall him using it since the crash.”

“He is injured. Look at the way his index and middle finger are bent. They are as broken as mine. And the way he is holding his wrist suggests a sprain if nothing more, plus he has a black spot in his aura indicating injury.”

Garak looked at me for a second before chuckling. 

“That's some observational skills you have there. Yes he is injured. But if anything in my friendship of the Doctor has taught me anything is that he will ignore his own injuries until the very last minuet.”

“we cant let him do that. He is the only qualified medical person we have with us, don't look at me like that Garak, you and I know what I do is not classed as qualified. We are going to have to either get him to treat his own hand or get him over he to let me treat it.”

we lapsed into silence for a moment before he spoke. 

“I will go and speak to the good doctor. If he refuses to treat himself, I will persuade him to come to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNbeted. But I loved writing this


	3. Doctoring the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets sort out Bashir shall we

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as before

Getting up, careful not to knock me, Garak made his way over to the small group. Kira had fallen asleep leaning against O'Brian, as Bashir waved his tri-corder over them. He looked up as Garak approach, walking a few spaces away before getting into what seemed to be a furious whispered argument.

Finally, they made their way towards me, Garak with a pleased little smirk, and Bashir dragging his feet a little like a child.

Garak sat next to me while Bashir remained standing.

“Garak says you want to talk to me.”

“Doctor, what good are you to the others if you don't treat yourself.."

“Major Kira was...”

“I understand that at first Major Kira was your first concern but now that she appears stable and reasonably pain free you should tend to you own injuries or let someone else do it for you.”

“What like you?”

OK no more nice girl.

“Yes me. I can understand you ignoring my injuries while your friend was in trouble, I can even understand partially understand you not treating me when she became stable, but I am not going to let you risk the others by not looking after yourself. Now either give me your hand and let me tend it or treat it yourself!”

Looking ashamed he lifted his hand towards me. I took it gently in my good one, examining it carefully, while nodding to Garak to sit behind the doctor. I was right. Two broken fingers and a very nasty sprained wrist. 

“Garak, can you get some more willow bark out of my bag and another hand split, no not that one the full hand one, that it, and the wrap that's left in there, thanks.”  
I readied what I needed carefully before looking at the Doctor.

“Julian,” he looked up as me shocked at the use of his first name, but I wasn't about to use the last name of someone I was about to hurt, even if it was in their best interest. “I'm going to give you this bark to bite on OK? It willow bark, you probably know it more in its process form of aspirin. I'm then going to manipulate your fingers into the splint. I'm going to need you to hold the splint in place as I only have one hand. IM not going to lie. This is going to hurt. Which is why Garak is going to hold your shoulders to stop you flinching away.”

He nodded.

“OK. Bite down hard for me, and hold that splint just there, hold on this wont take a minuet..” I carefully rearrange the damaged bone under the skin as quickly as a I could. Causing as little pain as possible, before using the strips of cloth the bind the fingers to the splint “You can let go Julian, deep breaths, the worse it over. Garak there is a small green bottle in my bag. Julian sip a little of it. Not to much.” I kept up s steady string of talking as a carried on strapping the hand to the splint, “And done”.

The doctor looked at his hand then at me before looking back at his hand again.

“I know its not pretty, and you will be able to fix the bone properly back at the station but for now at least it wont start healing wrong, and your not going to cause...” I started to ramble as he continued to stare at me, before he placed his free hand on mine.

“Thank you, Isha.” HE looked at Garak before looking at me a little ashamed “I'm sorry about how I have treated you since you have come to the station, for how everyone has treated you. You just did a damn fine job. And with only one working hand. I shouldn't have ignored your injuries it goes against everything I hold dear as as Doctor, the only thing I can say is I am sorry, and will try and help make things easier on you at the station. Maybe we can mix our healing skills at times. Hold on” he whispered something to Garak, who walked over to the the other two and returned with tri-corder, “let me just check on you.”

He ran the scan looking at it carefully.

“looks like your going to need a visit to the infirmary as well to get a few bones fixed but other then that, good work replacing the shoulder.”

I leaned against Garak's shoulder, sipping a little out of the green bottle myself to keep the pain at bay. I watched a Garak seem to unconsciously rub at Bashir's thigh. 

Maybe there would be a little matchmaking in my future. I smiled slightly as I let myself drift into a light doze on Garak's shoulder. 

Hopefully rescue would come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNbetad, but still proud of my work


	4. Aura Colours and Meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura colours and meanings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aura colours and meanings. the Darker the shade of colour the more negative the meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrow from http://www.spiritualunite.com/articles/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/aura-colors-and-meanings.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeated and done in the middle of the night, so all mistakes are mine. I hope I've done myself proud.


End file.
